


Always Capture Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon smiled after he seized a woman's arm and took her into his Salem home.





	Always Capture Others

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon smiled after he seized a woman's arm and took her into his Salem home. He saw wide eyes and turned to Sarah Croydon. His eyes settled on stew she poured into two bowls. 

''Are you hungry?'' Sarah asked the woman. She smiled after the woman ate all evening. 

 

THE END


End file.
